One-Shot Wonderland
by DeliciouslyDangerous1
Summary: Okay, so I'm experiencing some writer's block when it comes to my other stories, so I thought I'd try some one-shot requests! They can only feature the Ninja and my OCs, although I will occasionally do requests featuring other people's OCs! All the details are inside! Send as many as you want, I don't care! Any pairing is accepted, I mean ANY pairing! Doesn't have to be romantic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, what's up? That's so cool! What's up with me you ask? Well, I'll tell you!**

**So, I started school Monday, sort of yay! Plus, I've been talking with my bud, IceFreak101 or, as you know her on Deviantart, NinjagoGirl1443! We're Ninjomies!**

**Now, I've also been experiencing some writer's block, so I decided to try out writing one-shots! I'm gonna try my best on each one, so send in some requests!**

**The requests can feature the ninja, my OCs, and occasionally I will take request featuring other people's OCs, if I feel like it. I reserve the right to deny writing a one-shot, for any reason!**

**Most of you guys know my OCs, so I'm not gonna bother posting them, unless you want me to! **

**But anyways, send me some requests! I mean it, I'm desperate for something to write, something other than my current stories! I need to get past my writer's block, and this is the best way for me to do that!**

* * *

**IceFreak101: She's crazy, just ignore her!**

**Me: I'm NOT crazy, you're crazy! Send requests!**

**soggybella679: IceFreak101 is right, she's insane in the membrane!**

**Me: NO, I'M NOT!**

**Everyone Else: YES, YOU ARE!**

**Me: Why must all of you be so cruel...**

**soggybella679: We're being honest, not cruel...**

**IceFreak101: Yeah, but even though you're crazy...YOU. ARE. AWESOME! *starts to sing Everything Is Awesome***

**Me: No, even though I like that song, sing a different one!**

**Everyone Else: **_**Same old boy**_

_**Same sweet girl**_

_**Ten years down the road**_

_**He held her tight and kissed her lips**_

_**In front of the picture show**_

_**Stranger came and pulled a gun**_

_**Grabbed her by the arm said "If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm"**_

_**And Johnny said "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards**_

_**Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me**_

_**Here's the key to my car**_

_**Mister give it a whirl**_

_**But please don't take the girl**_

**Me: No, don't sing that one either! It literally makes me cry! Try again!**

**Everyone Else: **_**Alright,**_

_**I went to the drive in and what did I see?**_

_**A hundred little betties all staring at me!**_

_**I was cruising for some loving!**_

_**I got these two wheels and an open road**_

_**Just pop that clutch, I'm ready to go!**_

_**Don't stop, stop the music!**_

_**We ride fast like a bullet**_

_**We do anything we want, anytime we want**_

_**Oh yeah, oh yeah!**_

_**We just ride, ride, ride all day!**_

_**We're not gonna live any other way**_

_**Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way**_

_**Oh!**_

**Me: Yay, love that song! You did good that time!**

**Everyone Else: *thinking* It's about time...**

**Me: I can read minds, so shut up! Anywho, send me some requests and also, go check out a story called Blue Flames by IceFreak101! It's a crossover between Ninjago and Blue Exorcist, and maybe if you review a bunch, she'll update it!**

**IceFreak101: I never agreed to that, just saying...*backs away slowly, hands up***

**Me: Yeah, but since you love me, you shall do it! *tries to hypnotize you***

**IceFreak101: Yes, Demon Drill Sergeant Kelsey! *salutes***

**Me: Good, now go play while I wrap this up! Here's some Gray and Natsu dolls, go play!**

**IceFreak101: *goes to corner and plays with dolls***

**Me: Okay, well once again I'm gonna say, send me some requests! Please? *puppy dog pout***

* * *

**Bye Now! Hope to hear from you guys...soon...*sigh*  
**


	2. Repairs (Jay x Pixal)

**Ugh, I know this is short and kind of crappy, but I HATE writing Pixal! I love Pixal and all, but I just can't write her very well...*sigh***

**Anyways, this is a one-shot request from IceFreak101 and I actually made up this couple out of boredom! I just hope you guys (somewhat) like it!**

**Here you go!**

* * *

Pixal watched Jay intently as he worked on repairing her, her eyes fixated on him. "Thank you again for this, Jay," She said, sending him a small smile, "It really means a lot to me, you know?"

Jay paused what he was doing, looking up at her and smiling. "It's cool, nobody else could do it and I wasn't busy. You don't have to thank me, it's what friends do." He said, smiling at her once more before continuing to screw in the bolt near her knee.

Pixal smiled. "How are my repairs coming along?" She went silent for a moment, waiting for Jay to say something, anything. He was just sitting there, observing her knee where he had screwed the bolt into place. Her dressed had riled up a bit, but she would've felt awkward by fixing it, so she left it alone.

"Well, your knee seems to be fine. So now, I've just gotta work on your chest plate, then you're free to go!" He exclaimed, shooting the world's largest grin her direction.

Silence was what filled the room after that, Jay looking at her expectantly. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Pixal asked, raising an eyebrow at him, a confused expression on her face.

"Um, you kind of have to remove the top part of your dress, so I can access your chest plate." Jay murmured, his cheeks turning a dark scarlet. Pixal swore that if she could blush, she would've done so right then.

Pixal raised her hands to the back of her dress, tugging on the zipper but found herself unable to pull it down. "Oh, um, give me a moment. My zipper is stuck."

Chuckling, Jay walked behind her, his hands gripping the zipper and bringing it down, revealing quite a good amount of her synthetic skin. His breath was hot on her neck, she could feel it, but only for a moment before he walked back around to begin working on her chest plate.

Pixal carefully tugged down the front of her dress, hoping that Jay was mature enough not to worry about seeing her...feminine parts. She snapped out of her thoughts by the feel of Jay opening her chest plate, revealing all of her wiring and the half Zane's powersource.

"S-So, Pixal, how's Zane doing?" Jay asked, his face flushed and his hands fumbling around in his toolbox, eventually finding what he had been looking for.

"He is...doing well, I think. We have not exactly talked much since he became one with the systems, since he's always so busy, but we _have_ talked a few times." She explained, hissing as Jay accidentally touched two of her wires together, creating a small spark.

"Whoops, sorry about that. I wasn't watching what I was doing!" He apologized, his face getting an even dark scarlet before he went silent, continuing to work on the insides of her chest plate, occasionally brushing a finger across a sensitive spot of her synthetic skin, making her inwardly gasp.

After an hour of accidental touches and awkward silence, Jay finally spoke, placing his tools back into his toolbox. "Well, I think you should be fine now. W-Well, not that you weren't fine before, but you're just...um, improved now! No, wait, I didn't mean it like–"

His sentence was cut off by the feel of Pixal's cool, metallic lips pressed against his cheek, making him blush even harder than before. Pixal quickly pulled away moments later.

"I know what you mean, Jay. And thank you, for taking the time to do this for me. Maybe you can repair me next time I need it, hm?" She asked, smiling and raising one eyebrow at him, not even waiting for a reply before walking out of the room, leaving a shocked Jay behind.

Jay's mind was racing, but only one thought was going through his head as he placed his hand on the cheek she'd kissed. _I can't wait until her next repairs...  
_

* * *

**Okay, you can judge me now! Giveth me some constructive criticism, but don't go overboard!  
**

**So, I have a list of the current one-shots I'm working on! I've got a NyCole one-shot, a Jaya one-shot, a one-shot of Jay and my OC Arisa, a one-shot of Lloyd and my OC Lena, a Lloyd x Nya one-shot, and finally, I'm working on a one-shot between Cyrus Borg and Nya (for myself, not for anyone else)!**

**But please, keep sending requests! After I finish the one-shots listed above, I'm gonna do a few featuring other people's OCs, if they want me to!**

**Until next time, ciao! :)**


	3. Baby (Cyrus x Nya)

**Ugh, I'm trying to NOT make my one-shots short, but they keep coming out that way! Oh well, the next one-shot probably won't be as short as these previous ones have been!**

**This is one I did for me, myself, and I. It's a Nyrus one-shot, and it's sort of...of the craptastic kind...**

**Anyways, here you go! I should have the next one-shot posted by tomorrow!**

* * *

Cyrus awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of Nya screaming and the feel of her shaking his profoundly. Sitting upright in bed as fast as he could, he turned to face her, only to find her face scrunched up in pain.

"Nya, love, whatever is the matter? Is it the–" He began, only to have her cut him off, emitting a loud shriek; bringing Pixal into their room, worry written on her face as she looked at Nya.

Nya screamed again as Pixal picked her up with little difficulty, carrying her to the elevator; Cyrus following behind in his wheelchair. Emerging from the elevator, Nya was quickly taken to a special room Pixal had set up for this occasion.

Pixal carefully laid Nya down on the small bed in the corner of the room, Nya grunting in pain as she was laid on the bed. Cyrus wheeled himself over to her, gently grasping her hand.

"Now, Nya, these are fetal monitors. I need to place them on your stomach, so lay still." Pixal said, placing two of them around Nya's very large baby bump. "There, now I need to feel and see if the baby is in a position for it to come out."

Cyrus watched as Pixal felt around Nya's stomach, nodding her head moments after. "Okay, Nya, the baby seems to be in the perfect position for it to come out, so we're gonna have you start pushing, okay?"

Nya nodded her head, her face scrunched up in pain. "J-Just get it out, it hurts!" It hurt Cyrus to see her in that much pain, but it hurt him even more once she started pushing, clamping down on his hand tightly.

"It looks like I'm already seeing the top of the head, so just keep pushing." Pixal instructed, Nya's grip on Cyrus's hand tightening as she continued to push. It too a good ten minutes, but the baby's head fully emerged.

"Ah, good, the baby's umbilical chord isn't wrapped around it's neck. Now, we just have to get the rest of the baby to come out, you ready?" Pixal questioned, raising an eyebrow as she looked at Nya's scrunched up face.

Nya nodded her head. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be!" She yelled, groaning as she proceeded to push. Her grip on Cyrus's hand was now past the point of tight, it was practically a death grip.

"Nya, dear, c-can you l-let go of my hand? I'm quite certain it isn't supposed to turn purple like that." Cyrus asked, his hand beginning to throb as Nya let go of it.

"Alright, the rest of the baby is almost out! Just one more push and I should be able to get it completely out." Pixal explained, making both Nya and Cyrus glad; glad that in just a matter of moments, they'd have themselves a baby.

Cyrus looked from Pixal to Nya, sending her a smile. "Come on, dear, you can do this! It's just one more push!" He exclaimed, causing Nya to smile at him before she took in a deep breath and gave one long, final push.

Everything went silent for a moment, making Nya and Cyrus become worried that something had gone wrong, only to have the cries of a baby fill the room; making both of them let out sighs of relief.

Despite her exhaustion, Nya's pained and tired expression had quickly turned into a smile as she asked the on question both her and Cyrus had been thinking.

"Well, what is it? A boy, or a girl!?" Nya somewhat yelled, eyes fixated on the small bundle in Pixal's arms. Pixal carefully walked over to Nya's bedside, gently placing the baby in her arms.

"Nya, Cyrus, congratulations, it's a girl!" Nya smiled at Pixal's words as she gently stroked the small tuft of black hair atop the baby's head, causing the baby to slowly open it's eyes; revealing two beautiful blue eyes.

Turning to Cyrus, Nya extended the child out towards him, gesturing for him to take her. "Here, she's your kid too, you know? After all, she looks just like you." She said, handing their daughter over to him.

Cyrus took hold of the child without a moment of hesitation, gently cradling her in his arms and listening to her soft coos. He was snapped out of his thoughts, however, by the sound of Nya's snores filling the room.

Chuckling, he had Pixal wheel him closer to Nya, gently placing a kiss on her forehead. "You did good, Nya," He said, smiling down at their newborn, "You did real good."

* * *

**Ugh, I'm officially giving you all permission to egg my house, my imaginary house that is! Don't egg my real house, or else I'll be forced to take...drastic measures!**

**Okay, so here are all of the one-shots I plan on doing (or try to do):**

**2 NyCole one-shots, one requested by IceFreak101 and one by ToxicNinjaKitty3399**

**Jaya one-shot, requested by DragonHeart1798**

**Zaya one-shot, requested by a guest**

**Lloyd x Nya one-shot, requested by Random Apples**

**Jay x Arisa one-shot, requested by IceFreak101**

**Lloyd x Lena one-shot, requested by IceFreak101**

**I'm gonna try to do a Lavashipping, Plasmashipping, and the request from JustCallMeDisc0rd3r, too!**

**Ugh, I know this chapter was probably a huge let-down...sorry. The next one-shot is either gonna be Jay x Arisa, or Zaya...I haven't decided yet...  
**

**Feel free to keep sending requests, though! The more the merrier!**


	4. Skinny Dipping (Jay x Arisa)

**I told myself this one would be longer than the other ones, but it's just as short as they were...*sigh* Please, forgive me! *begs***

**Anyways, this is a one-shot of Jay and my OC, Arisa. This was requested by IceFreak101, hope she (somewhat) likes it!**

**I like to write Jay and Arisa, since I always picture them having this really playful and flirty banter going on between them, like I mentioned in this one-shot!**

**Well, here you go! Hope you (somewhat) enjoy!**

* * *

Arisa sat on the edge of the lake, watching Jay as he swam about in the water; completely naked. Out of boredom, he had suggested the two of them go to the lake, only for him to wind up skinny dipping; trying to get her to do it, too.

"No, Jay! I absolutely _refuse_ to do it, it's just...indecent!" Arisa yelled, a light blush forming across the bridge of her nose at the idea of her doing such a thing. "Plus, someone might see..."

Chuckling, Jay swam closer to her. "C'mon Risa, it'll be fun! And who's gonna see you, hmmm? He asked, a smug smile forming on his face. He _knew_ exactly who would see her; himself.

"J-Jayson Walker, you're such a perv sometimes, you know that!? Admit it, you just want to see me naked!" She yelled, her blush becoming much more profound than it had been before.

Jay, however, hadn't seemed fazed in the slightest by her previous comment; he just merely grinned at her. "No, you admit that you just _want_ me to want to see you naked!"

"Why would I _want_ that, hm? Plus, if I wanted to see you naked, I don't think it would take very much to get you out of your clothes." She was determined to win this round of their little banter, which the others had deemed as playful and flirty.

"You have a point, Arisa, my dear. If _you_ wanted me naked, all you'd have to do is merely ask and you shall receive." Jay said, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows at her before bursting into laughter, causing her to start giggling moments later.

Her giggles died down a bit as she found herself in need of oxygen, stopping her laughter to take a deep breath. "I'll admit that you're little comment was _cute_, but I didn't even have to ask. You're already naked, and I never said a word!"

Jay's smile only seemed to increase with every comment she made, looking as though his grin would touch his ears. "See? You're just that good!" He exclaimed, winking at her before swimming back out towards the middle of the lake.

As much as Arisa _wanted_ to get in, she knew there was no way that Jay would let her unless she was completely nude, like him. Biting her bottom lips, she thought it over for a moment before making up her mind, sighing as she stood.

Before starting to undress, she turned to look at Jay. "Jay, I'm gonna get in, but no peeking! Turn around, or something!" She shouted, her face an intense shade of scarlet as she processed what she was about to do.

A light chuckle was heard from the middle of the lake as Jay turned away from her, muttering a reply to her. "Hehe, no promises..." He said, his tone being one that one would use if they were joking, but somehow, he didn't sound as though he was joking about it.

Once she was sure that Jay wasn't looking, she quickly removed her blouse, tossing it to the side. She then began to strip herself of the remainder of her clothing, until not a single scrap of clothing covered her body.

Walking to the edge of the lake, she cautiously dipped her foot in, testing the water's temperature. Upon finding the water to not be cold, she quickly and quietly got into the water, causing Jay to turn around.

"Whoa, what do we have here!? Is Arisa, THE Arisa, skinny dipping!?" He asked, swimming closer to her, only for her to swim away from him. It only encouraged him further, swimming after her every time she swam away.

She finally couldn't take it anymore and had to give up on escaping him, Jay swimming up close to her, about two feet away from her. His eyes scanned every last inch of her, his face turning scarlet as well.

Once he got a good enough look at her, there was only one thought going through his mind. _What I wouldn't give for some cold water right about now!_

"Um, Jay? Y-You are aware you just kind of...said that out loud, right?" Arisa asked, blushing profoundly and averting her eyes away from him. Jay, on the other hand, was completely shocked that he'd said that aloud.

He couldn't prevent himself from stuttering, trying to find the right words for his apology. "I-I just, um, well I..." He trailed off near the end of his sentence, feeling something warm and soft pressed against his cheek; Arisa's lips.

It hadn't lasted long before she'd pulled away, giggling at the blushing blue ninja. "It's fine, Jay. It just let's me know that you think I'm–"

"Completely, absolutely, and undeniably attractive?" He mused aloud, raising an eyebrow at her. "I was gonna say that you think I'm pretty, but that works too." She said, smiling at him her face now a light shade of pink instead of the former scarlet color.

Pulling her close, Jay wrapped his arms around her waist, while she placed her arms around his neck; the two of them leaning forward for a kiss, only to be interrupted by the sound of a twig snapping.

Kai stepped out of the woods surrounding the lake, finding the two of them in their naked embrace; the three of them blushing as red as a tomato, an awkward silence filling the lakeside before Kai silently turned and walked back in the direction he'd come from; leaving the now shocked couple behind.

Jay and Arisa sat in silence for a moment, staring at the direction Kai had walked in, when Arisa hit Jay on the shoulder causing him to yelp in surprise and slight pain.

"_See_!? And you told me nobody else would see me!"

* * *

**Okay, so there you go! I KNOW it's short, but just...bear with me...**

**Anyways, guess what!? I'm working on a new story, based off of an AMAZING Youtube video called To Belong by TheNamelessDoll! It's based off of it, but WILL have some changes to it!**

**Well, bye bye for now! I'm sooo tired!  
**


	5. French (Lloyd x Lena)

**Okay, so this is a Lloyd x Lena one-shot, requested by IceFreak101!**

**Oh, and I have a competition going between me and JustCallMeDisc0rd3r! We shall see who wins the war! *points at myself, whispering* It's gonna be me! XD (JK, sort of)**

**Well, here you go!**

* * *

Lloyd saw Lena, skipping next to her friends through the streets, talking animatedly. He pushed on his normal smile and calmed all of his emotions. Walking past them, he grabbed Lena's wrist and pulled her along with him. Nya and Arisa's faces showed surprise, and Lena's confusion.

"Okay, I guess I'll talk to you guys later." She shrugged, walking backwards, before waving and spinning around to walk normally, all while being dragged along by Lloyd. Pulling her into an alley, where no one could see or hear them, Lloyd let go of her wrist, but did not turn to face her. He had never been so nervous in his life.

"What's up, Lloyd?" Lena asked, nudging the ground with her shoe, staring at him with curiosity in her eyes. Lloyd stiffened and she noticed. "What's-"

"Je t'adore Lena!" Lloyd blurted in French, bolting before she had a chance to ask what he said. She stared after him in confusion for a moment, before shaking her head and heading back towards Nya and Arisa.

"Ooooh, Lena, what did Lloyd want?" Nya asked curiously, but teasingly, when she saw her coming back their way.

"I-I honestly have no idea." Lena shook her head, frowning. Nya opened her mouth to object, but Arisa elbowed her and shook her head. She could tell Lena was confused about something; whatever had gone on between her and Lloyd in the alley, no doubt.

* * *

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Lloyd scolded himself. "You chickened out!" he taunted himself as he walked back to the academy. He shook his head with a sigh. "Lena doesn't know French, Cole does!" He plopped down on his bed, sighing and staring at the ceiling. He sat there, basically sulking the entire time.

Lena had been distracted all throughout dinner, Arisa had noticed it. The others had noticed too, and were getting worried about her.

"I'm gonna go watch a movie with Cole, if anyone needs me!" Nya exclaimed, both of them suddenly hopping up from the table. Nya and Cole went upstairs and Arisa figured this was the right moment to confront Lena about what happened with her and Lloyd. Lena was just staring into space, not paying anyone any mind.

"What's going on with you?" Arisa finally asked.

"You don't know French, do you?" Lena asked distractedly. She assumed what Lloyd had said was French. It sounded that way. When Arisa nodded, she continued, "What does 'je t'adore Lena' mean?" She asked, turning to look at Arisa, whose eyes had widened at her question, for some reason.

"Who said that to you?" Jay blurted, looking up from his dinner. Lena turned beet red, looking down at her plate.

"Lloyd did, earlier in the alley." She answered, "Why? What does it mean!?" she growled, rolling her eyes. Kai shook his head vigorously, having been listening to the entire conversation.

_Oh yeah, Kai and Jay speak French too, along with Cole._ Lena thought, having remembered that her brother was fluent in French.

"Do you like Lloyd?" Kai asked randomly. She was confused at his question, tilting her head to the right a bit.

"Of course I do, he's my best friend!" she exclaimed, puffing out one of her cheeks.

"No, we mean, do you _like_ like Lloyd!?" Jay yelled, leaning back in his chair, his legs propped up on the table. Lena blushed, her face a bright pink color.

"W-Why do you wanna know!?" She asked, biting her bottom lip; something she only did when hiding something, or nervous.

"Je t'adore Lena, basically means I love, or more accurately, I adore Lena." Kai explained, a huge smirk covering his face.

Her eyes widened, her blush deepening extremely as she processed the information. "He's upstairs in his room, if you wanna go see him." Jay said, pointing towards the stairs. Nodding, Lena stood and made her way to the second floor.

Lloyd was still in the same position he had been in for a few hours now, laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling, sulking.

Lena stood outside of his bedroom door for a moment, smiling slightly to herself as she recalled the information Kai and the others had given her. Knocking on the door, he yelled for her to come inside, having not expected it to be her. He sat up as fast as possible and his eyes snapped open, staring at Lena's figure in the doorway.

"L-Lena!" he stuttered, "W-What are you doing here?" Lloyd exclaimed, shock and nervousness written on his face. Lena grinned coyly, going to sit next to him on his bed.

"Je t'adore Lloyd." She smiled at his even more shocked face now, before putting her hands on his cheeks and pulling him in for a kiss, their lips connecting moments later.

* * *

**Ugh, another shorty! XP**

**Here's a list of all of the one-shots I'm currently working on!**

**2 NyCole one-shots**

**Lloyd x Nya one-shot**

**2 Jaya one-shots**

**Zaya one-shot**

**Cryptor x Pixal one-shot**

**I'm gonna TRY Lavashipping, Plasmashipping, and the request from JustCallMeDisc0rd3r, too!**

**Okay, well bye! I've got school in a few hours, since it's currently like 1:30 right now!**


End file.
